A Day at the Spaceport
by Saponaria
Summary: A very short piece to get rid of writer's block. Happens right after "A Boba Fett Romance".
1. Default Chapter

What happens right after "A Boba Fett Romance". Unfinished as usual, but don't worry, I'm working on all my stories. Inspired by my family's last trip to Europe.   


* * *

  
It was a small planet, a rock in space. But it had once been a thriving place in the galaxy's mid-rim systems. Three seas, and seventeen land masses, with great cities clustered on each one. 

During the reign of the Empire, however, all the prosperity it enjoyed came crashing down when the Moff-in-residence decided that it would make a perfect prison planet for all the "upstart aliens" in the galaxy. The natives were driven off to live in great transport ships with food and fuel to last them until they found another rock to settle. The cities were shut down or demolished. Then came the shiploads of prisoners, all species, size, and gender. They quickly settled the planet, and with the aid of the Imperials, turned it into a wasteland. 

When the Empire was dissolved, and all the warlords fought over the broken pieces of Imperial civilisation, while the Alliance grew into the New Republic. In the mess, the prison planet was deserted, and all the aliens kept there left to go to what remained of their lives. 

Soon, however, the New Republic found the little planet, and tried to find the lost civilisation it once held. But they were nowhere to be found. So a plan was formed to rebeautify and repopulate the little rock in space... 

_In a Coruscant Spaceport..._

Moya shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited patiently for the line to move again. In her arms she held a baby, her son, who was sleeping with his head on her shoulder, two tickets in between her fingers, and looped around her arm was the handle to a floating piece of luggage. She'd stopped listening to the announcements on the speakers a while ago. They spoke in Basic first, then repeated the announcement in Huttese, Duro, and Ithorian, detailing the arrivals, departures, and schedules of all the ships, taxis, and skybuses. 

It was early morning at the spaceport, the large windows were letting a generous amount of white-gold sunlight which, when it hit Moya's eyes, made her want to curl up in it and sleep for the rest of the day - urged on by the fact that she'd been awake since midnight, attending to her son and packing their belongings. 

Something jerked her forward and she stumbled, clinging tightly to her son., then righted herself and looked over her shoulder. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" The rodian standing behind her apologised. He was lugging two large suitcases unequipped with repulsorlifts, and was also dragging along two children. 

Moya nodded an "it's ok" and turned back around. She could understand his problems. 

Finally she was at the front of the line, and handed the tickets over to a droid manning the processing station. 

"Please show your face for confirmation, ma'am." it buzzed. 

Moya hesitated. "Won't a retinal scan be enough? My hands are rather full, and it's against.. my traditions to uncover my face in public." she said, hoping it would be enough. 

"Very well. Put your chin in this sling, and look straight ahead." 

Moya complied, and was admitted, and the same process was used on her son. 

"Go ahead. Have a nice flight." the droid motioned for her to continue. 

Moya smiled under her scarf, and as she strode into the hallway that led straight to the ship she was to take, she looked up through the massive skylights as the multiple lanes of traffic traveled on all three axis, and imagined that if she looked closely enough she could see the ship that had saved her more than once, and belonged to a certain man who would hopefully visit her and her son many times in her new home. 

No, he would visit them. If she had her way, he would stay, too. 

With that thought, Moya Tolen Fett started on her journey, 


	2. Chapter 2

I got attacked by a plot bunny... kind of an AU surprise at the end of this. Kind of...  


* * *

"Daddy... help..." a little boy growled in a high-pitched child's voice as he struggled with the restraints that were suited for a much larger being.  
  
"Here, just press and it rolls up tight." The traveller answered in the same tongue, Rodian, and reached a long-fingered hand across his son's chest to secure the restraints for takeoff. He then made sure his quieter daughter was doing alright with her own seat.  
  
Satisfied his children were safe, he leaned back against the conforming headrest, put one hand on either of his kids' hands, and allowed himself to drift off into a semi-sleep. All around him the low, bass thrums of the huge engines prepping, and muffled chatter of his fellow passengers just served to lull him deeper. He felt his children stir slightly to look down the corridor, probably at one of the ship's crewmembers, whose company uniforms and duties of making the flight safe interested and awed them. He was too tired to look up, though...  
  
"Excuse me, sir..."  
  
He opened his eyes to see what was wanted, and saw an expectant-looking human woman with a child in her arms. "Oh, sorry..." he said in Basic and moved his legs around to the side so she could get at the other bench opposite his.  
  
She nodded gratefully and slipped past them, and they both relaxed in the manner of travellers expecting a long journey.  
  
"Daddy, my game is in our bag up there."  
  
He turned to his son again. "You forgot to put in your belt pack again? Well, looks like you're going to have to do without now. They're ready for takeoff."  
  
"But daddy... I just got through the second level of TIE battler, and I've gotta see if the new codes will work on the third!"  
  
The older rodian shrugged. "That's just too bad! Be patient, Ehber."  
  
"But daddy..." Ehber whined.  
  
"No buts." his dad said in a serious tone. He was ready to sleep the flight away.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"No 'oh's either! They usually keep a couple of datapads aboard with reading material, or you can watch some of the holonet... they have it on the screens in all the compartments."  
  
"There's never anythin' good on..." Ehber muttered, but shrank back in his seat.  
  
His dad shook his head. The little boy, although only 6 years old, was very fond of electrogaming. Well, the toys were educational, so what could one do?  
  
The veiled lady across from him had finished strapping down her baby, and leaned across and stretched out her hand with something in it to Ehber. "Here... I found this, you might like it." she said and opened her hand, revealing a toy that looked like it could change shape.  
  
"Ooohh, thank you!" Ehber cried, reaching out to take the toy she offered.  
  
The woman's smile was written all over her exposed eyes as she watched Ehber start to play.  
  
His daddy leaned forward and extended his hand. "Thanks for giving him that. That was very kind. And since we're going to be spending quite a few hours in each other's company, I thought we should probably be better intruduced."  
  
She took his hand and shook it. "Good idea. My name's Moya."  
  
"Mine's Greedo."  
  
"Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Likewise!"  



End file.
